The present invention is in the fields of Outdoor Patio Accessories and Outdoor Patio Furniture. More particularly, the present invention is in the field of outdoor portable fire pits.
Existing and conventional fire pits serve the user primarily as an outdoor accessory that allows for the user to safely contain a fire type (i.e., gas, wood, or briquette) inside a containment outdoor element, i.e., a fire pit, for outdoor entertainment purposes. Based on the design of the conventional fire pit it may allow users to use it secondarily as a flat surface or coffee table, however, the fire containment function both physically and functionally is always present. In addition, there are built-in fire pits which are not portable and there are portable fire pits. Portable fire pits are typically immovable as in a built-in patio stonework system or at the very least difficult to transport because they are often fairly large and heavy. Moving such devices typically requires several strong persons, or a sturdy wheeled vehicle such as a handcart or wagon. Furthermore, for the few fire pits that can be moved in this fashion they are rarely moved once in a specific location outdoors due to the difficulties of moving the outdoor element.